Chocolate
by butterflygirly99
Summary: Oh the simple story of girl likes boy, boy likes chocolate, girl brings boy chocolate. (Tonks/Remus fluff)


**A/N: So this is written by both me and my fabulous friend, gamemaker99. She's writing a fabulous SYOT down over in the Hunger Games section and I hope that you check it out! So this one shot takes place around the 5th book, around Remus's birthday.**

**Contests:**

**- Harry Potter Chapter Competition- The Dementor - Alternatively, write about Remus Lupin. (Bonus - Remus/Chocolate Crack!Fic)**

**- Hogwarts Casino 2014- Raffle Ticket- "I don't think anyone will ever trust you again."**

**- Fanfiction Terminology Challenge- 'Collab'**

* * *

><p>After another drunken round of 'Happy Birthday', even Sirius had to agree it was time to retire for the night. The Order had decided it was high time they threw a celebration, and Remus's birthday was the perfect excuse for a party. After lots of protesting and convincing, Remus finally agreed to let the Order celebrate his birthday.<p>

So, as an extremely tired and somewhat drunk Remus Lupin, hobbled over to his room, complaining about what a hangover he would have tomorrow, an all too eager Tonks saw an opportunity to bond with her favorite werewolf.

"Whoa, Remus, you okay?" she asked, bounding the the Hallway, despite the fact she had been able to keep up with Sirius in the drinking department. One of the pros of being a metamorphmagus, was that it was extremely diffucult to get drunk. In fact now that she had had a little bit (well, maybe not a little) to drink, she was more coordinated than usual, managing not to fall flat one her face as she bounced over to Remus.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he muttered, almost to himself, barely loud enough for Tonks to hear. His grey streaked hair was extremely messed up and his clothes were more crumpled than usual. The nice blazer he had worn to dinner had manged to disappear as well as any other formal attire he had worn.

"Well, you don't look fine," she replied, concerned, her loud voice softer than usual.

Remus shook his head, "Well, Nymphadora, to be fair, not all of us can look as good as you after 4 rounds of fire whiskey."

"Okay, considering you just gave me somewhat of a compliment and you are mostly drunk, I'll let it slide. But for the sake of it, let me just remind you: Don't call me Nymphadora," she replied, her hair flashing bright red for a split second before returning back to a slightly darker shade of bubblegum pink.

Remus sighed, "Nymphadora is a beautiful name, why you refuse to use it, I still have no idea..."

"Well just for that, I'm not giving you my extra special present."

Remus let out a low chuckle, "And what might that be?"

"Oh, just a little...chocolate!" Tonks exclaimed, excitedly making a rather large sized chocolate bar appear out of thin air.

Remus cracked a slight smile as he asked, "How did you know?"

"Well, it happens to be a well know fact that werewolves have a thing for chocolate."

"Really?" he asked, skeptically.

"Okay...well, not exactly...I just asked Sirius what would you like from me for your birthday."

"That makes a lot more sense."

"Yeah, well chocolate was the better of the two options he gave me."

Remus couldn't help but be amused, "And what was the other option?" he asked, raising his left eyebrow slightly.

"Well, it was either chocolate or hook you up with some young sorority witch."

"You definitely made the right decision."

"Good, because I'm not planning on hooking you up with anybody anytime soon."

Remus had to bit his lip to restrain a laugh, "Well, thank you very much. Chocolate is probably my biggest guilty pleasure."

"Hungry?" she asked, tempting him by swaying the chocolate bar right in front of him. "To be honest, I don't think anybody is ever going to trust you again after I tell them about this...at least around chocolate. Anyways, I don't mind chocolate, but to be honest, my guilty pleasure is anything fried."

"Okay, fine, I give in," he said sighing, taking a seat on one of the chairs placed right out side his room. Tonks sitting down on the one next to him, "How can you eat fried food? It's so unhealthy," he added.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "I could say the same thing about your precious chocolate." she replied as Remus broke of a small piece of chocolate then handed the rest back to Tonks, wordlessly.

"Okay, well this is pathetic...it reminds me of last week when I brought that chocolate cake and you took one tiny sliver...you know it's okay to enjoy yourself every now and then," she said breaking off the first two layers of the chocolate, then handed them to Remus, who accepted them without protest.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Remus spoke, "I love chocolate."

"I know."

"But you know what I love more than chocolate?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, laugh it up. Sappy-Happy ending! Yeah I know the last line was super OOC for Remus, but OTP's are OTP's :) Review!**

**Word count: 738**


End file.
